


Chibi McShep - 2009-07-18 – Not Dating :/

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: cliche_bingo, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly normal for friends to nap and share food together. For Cliché_Bingo's "What is this thing you call love?" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2009-07-18 – Not Dating :/

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/3672.html


End file.
